gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteel
Its me jason hey I dont know or want to know what went wrong bewteen us but I'd like to hopefully be friends :) SIG TEST Sven The guild i am in is helping england and the eitc expand... since the guild was frowned apond i desided to try and get the guild legit..... I want was it best for england.... this new guild brings alot of good news... please dont lose respect for me for trying to help england Lord Jason Blademorgan, 23:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I think we got off on the wrong foot... Let's talk some time. I'm a little bit confused about what set you off so badly. Meeting Sven can you make it to tomorrows parliament meeting? Lord Jason Blademorgan, 22:33, October 19, 2012 (UTC) We Need To Talk Sven, I need to talk to you. Soon. --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 02:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Wiki for the Guild I made this wiki a while ago, but it has a nice layout, so maybe you wanna make it the guild wiki? http://potcoblackguard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Guard_Wiki Congrats Congratulations on the defeat of casa di royale. May i ask one question or a few? Jason Brawlmartin was discharged and stripped of his titles second he left for spain months ago. What is his rank now since his back? And will i be having problems with him understand his under my command? Lord Jason Blademorgan, 04:17, December 3, 2012 (UTC) This is your only warning Jason. Blademorgan- Jason is to be reinstated as a new, high ranking officer. You may not be his superior. Mallace is right. Will Greasescarlett is his superior [[User:Blake Stewart|Mystery]][[User talk:Blake Stewart|man]] 04:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) .. Sven please get on skype we have a little issue ~Jason Hi Jason. If you could wait an hour it would be great, I'm on my phone right now. I heard about the issue, but I urge you to join back the Guild. I will take action of whoever annoyed you. Meeting Excuse me sir, I would like to meet you tonight on one of my other accounts. If you can meet me in 10 minutes in this location (Abassa, Tortuga, outside of Bonita's Tatoo Parlor) i would be appretiative. Hope to meet you there. Sincerely, Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's ArmyUser talk:Charles Crestsilver 00:13, December 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I will be going as Brownbeard the Great, not Charles Crestsilver Operation: Curly Fry It backfired. Invitation Greetings! You are asked to attend the funeral of King Philip V of Spain. It will be held 21 December, 1746 (2012), at approximately 7:00 PM EST (2:00 PM GMT). The server will be Andaba, and the island will be Cutthroat Isle (Jungle). Guests should begin arriving as early as 6:30 PM EST (1:30 PM GMT). If you wish to say some memorable words about the fallen king, please reply here. If you have any questions, please ask them here. Thank you! --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] Interesting I came onto chat late and found this... I do not want to further into this problem. Just wanted to report it. Dischargment of boogie Sven because boogie cant explain what happened shouldn't lead to a discharge but only a demotion... if that is the dischargment reason then that is the most ridculous reason i have ever seen in dischargments Lord Jason Blademorgan, 15:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re- boogies discharge Because his stories dont add up doesnt mean he should be discharged but only questioned and if it doesnt add up then demote him for lying but not discharge.. its a bit harsh Lord Jason Blademorgan, 15:42, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I ask that you deleted that page and instead demote him Lord Jason Blademorgan, 15:53, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Skype Get on and friend me, lol. Spreading Rumors Dear Lord Daggersteel, Your men seem to enjoy spreading lies about you. Stuff SvS is on Friday @ 5:00 PM EST, If you have trouble coming then, please tell me and if you really do want to come and beat the crap outta em, we will try our best to move the time and date. 22:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Question Hello Sven. I was wondering if you were going to add anything to Team Svs anytime soon. Squirto19 - Talk Page 15:45, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Made you a sig. Tyler - Talk ... http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:John_Breasly/Resignation Sven, it's me, Luckey! Goldtimbers just told me everything that had happened. See, I didn't know why you were mad at me, because I am not the one who insulted you. I let someone on my account and they didn't use it well! Trust me, I never would insult anyone. I am very deeply sorry for everything that happened. If you wish to talk more about it, I am more present on the Romanian wiki:http://royalromania.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Romania_Wiki Best regards, Luckey. First of all, I never knew you insulted me, and I never knew that happened. But you're freaking weird for giving away your Wiki account to someone else (Pearson) or literally anyone else. How can someone talk to you if you do such, how would someone know it's you? I'm sorry, but just please, stop talking to me on POTCO, because I have a lot of better things to do then listen you complain and beg to come back to my Guild. Idea I would come online and do it but sadly im on a bloody rental computer so im not able to download POTCO. Anyways i have a small idea on a Guild media center page/youtubechannel Having videos such as training, svs, Epic guild pvps, Little role-play battles :P. And on the page like have the videos on there.. then have a section such as best dress of the week and with daily guild news. I dont mean to anger you in anyway its just a idea i thought of.. Guild needs tons of videos on it :P. Ps i know my sign says french officer but i will work on the sign as soon as possible Lord Jason Blademorgan, 16:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't like your idea because "French Officer" gets me off. Who's side are you on child? Sven Daggersteel, GM of Royale Co. Navy I'm with England its just i haven't edited the sign.. i will change the sign right now And here we go Lord Jason Blademorgan, 16:22, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Warning This man started to whisper to me on Tortuga, Abassa. I wouldn't worry about this fool too much, but I thought I'd tell you. Provocation of users Strike 1 Vid If you haven't seen this yet, do so. You will laugh your ass off. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dd7FixvoKBw Hey sven, what's the name of the screen recorder you use..? Screen-o-matic? ~Stormwalker~ Strike Provocative behavior lol... Block SPANK HIM Warning I appreciate you for trying to do your job, but I'm not even ARGUING. Tell me what I've done that is arguing, telling someone not to express hate over the internet? Get your crap together, this is pathetic. By the way, I just saw your message, so the comment I replied back to Andrews was before I saw this. I'll stop now I guess. I didn't insult him, how does anything go to uncivil? Whatever, it's fine. Expanded Dear sven, it is one of your old mates I am trying to get your ban shortened for you just sit tight mate I am doing what I can. Sincerely Bartholomew Swordfury. Welcome back Sir! Sir I am sorry I could not shorten your ban time Reyes was persistent and she would not budge anyways good to have you back. Hi Hey Sven. I know that now, this will probably mean nothing to you, but I guess it's better to get it off rather than just letting it sit. Nonetheless, I wanted to thank you for just being sort of a friend fir me when it was needed during the tougher times of my being on potco. No matter how many times I screwed up, you were always willing to give another chance, even if it costed you something. You were intelligent, and basically ran the whole show. If there would be one person I could remember from the game, it would most definitely be you. Stay strong, pal. And good luck. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Thanks, much appreciated. Good luck to you too. Sven Daggersteel, GM of British Co. Elites I am running out of ideas Sir it is Capitan Bartholomew I need help adding to my player page but I cannot think of anything good can you give me some tips I know you are a great help when it comes to this kind of thing. Talk about what you enjoyed doing on POTCO, looting, SvS, PvP, anything. Just be creative. Talk about your personal life, your POTCO life, make it brief. Sven Daggersteel, GM of British Co. Elites Exchoozy Hello! Hi Sven! It's me, Hannah Bluefeather! I just wanted to say hi and can you meet me on chat sometime soon, like this week? I am busy because I have exams in school this week but maybe we can meet on chat soon. Also, did you get more info. about the whole situation with Ryan Blademonk? Maybe you can get him to come on chat too? Thanks and have a good night Sven! 03:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Question Dear Sven did you give Ishamel permission to discharge? Roses are red, violets are blue, trash is dumped, and so are you. Sven Daggersteel, GM of British Co. Elites May I see you on chat soon?